Strict Stock Boss and Naughty Stable Boy
by trekfan12
Summary: This is from a fantasy the guys are playing out.


Strict Stock Boss and Naughty Stable Boy story? by Trekfan

The Stock Boss came riding in from checking the fences. As he approached

the stables he noticed his favorite horse, Signal named after the town

where he and his husband first laid eyes on each other, was outside

being washed down. He noticed the stable boy as rinsing him off; he

urged his horse on and quickly dismounted and stomped over to the kid.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing boy!" he had his hands on his

hips and a scowl on his face.

The boy jumped back and dropped the hose he was holding. "Um, I'm

washing your horse, boss."

"Did I tell you to?"

"No, sir," he bowed his head and looked up shyly at the stock boss

through his thick lashes.

"Did my husband tell you?"

The stable boy chortled at that.

"You find something funny, boy!"

"No sir," he picked up the hose and finished hosing off Signal and

turned off the water. Then took a squeegee and started to dry him off.

"Damn Twist" he mumbled under his breath. Suddenly he found himself

thrown against the stable wall and the stock boss in his face. "What the

hell did you say boy!"

"Nothing, just that..." he looked up at the boss, his blue eyes taking

in the boss' handsome features.

"Just what, boy? You know I oughta fire your sorry ass for that crack."

The stable boy knew he was in deep shit but it was too late to stop now.

"Just that I don't like the way he treats you, so moody and demanding.

How can you stand it?"

"You watch your mouth boy!" he stepped back and let the stable boy stand

away from the wall.

"All I know is I feel bad for you. I'd never treat you that way." His

gaze met the boss' and then looked away and slowly walked by wiggling

his ass seductively at the boss as he went to Signal and put him back in

his stall.

The stock boss noticed the stable boy had no shirt on and he was wearing

a tight fitting pair of jeans that had a small hole on his left thigh

just below his tight ass. He felt his mouth go dry and pressure building

in his crotch.

"What about my mare, she needs some cleaning too."

"Okay boss," he took the saddle off and took the sponge and began to

wash her down. He accidentally splashed the boss' boots.

"Hey! What the hell you doin? I need to show you how it's done." He came

up behind the boy, who was leaning up against the mare washing her back,

and put his hand over the boy's hand and helped him rub the sponge

across her fur.

His chest pushed up against the boy's back and he could feel his ass rub

his crotch.

"You know what ya need boy?" he whispered in his ear.

"What?" he'd closed his eyes and kept rubbing his ass against the bulge

in the boss' pants.

"A good bath and I think I aim to give ya one." He took the sponge out

of the stable boy's hand and pushed him up against the mare.

"Stay just like this and don't move or I'll whoop ya." He whispered into

the boy's ear. The boss rubbed the sponge across the stable boy's bare

back and then moved it across his chest. "You like that, boy, it feels

good don't it?"

"Oh yeah," the boy whispered huskily. He felt his cock pressing against

the tight confines of the jeans. The bulge in the stock boss' pants was

making it's own statement against his ass. "Isn't that painful for ya,

boss? I could take care of ya." He pushed his ass back against the bulge

for emphasis.

"You just hush up, boy." He unzipped the stable boy's pants and pulled

them off. He noticed that he didn't have underwear on and that brought a

smile to his face. He cleared his throat. "What are you some kinda

exhibitionist?"

"Well I could be," the boy slowly turned around and walked over to the

stable door and leaned his back against the wall, his head thrown back

and his groin pushed forward and his cock standing at attention. "Just

for you, boss. Come on ya wanna piece of this don't ya?" he slowly

caressed his chest, his hands skimming down to his flat stomach, both

hands running down each thigh, rubbing up and down to his knees and

back. His head turned slowly towa5rds the boss, his blue eyes giving him

a come hither look.

The boss came closer, like a magnet was drawing him helplessly in. He

knew his husband would hit the roof if he caught him, but he couldn't

stop himself from being drawn like moth to a flame. He was consumed with

passion and he stood in front of this beautiful creature.

The stable boy unbuttoned his shirt and took it off his shoulders real

slow. Then he unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them and pushed

them off his hips and let them puddle on the ground around his ankles.

Like the boy the boss was naked. He went to his knees and cradled the

boss' cock in his hand. "This is one big piece of meat you got boss, I

wonder what ya taste like." He wrapped his mouth around the turgid cock

and sucked on it like a calf to its' mother's teats.

He felt the boss' hand in his hair combing through his locks and running

a few tendrils against his callused fingers. He took more of his length

down his throat, he looked up and saw the boss' eyes were closed and his

head was thrown back a groan escaped the boss' lips, and he had to act

quickly when the sexy man standing in front of him collapsed to his

knees like he'd been pole?axed. His arms surrounded the boss' back and

pulled the pliant body against him.

"Boss, anythin wrong, air?" he asked innocently.

"You damn well know nothin's wrong you little shit. Come here." The boss

pulled him up and threw him down onto a bale of straw and studied the

bare, smooth ass looking back at him. "You've tried my patience, boy,

now you're gonna get what's coming to ya."

He grabbed a rope and tied the boy's hands together and knelt down next

to him. The boss took a bandana out of his pants pocket and blindfolded

the boy's eyes. He rested his hands on the boy's soft, dark hair and

combed his fingers through the soft locks then moved his hands down to

the strong shoulders then onto the muscular back. His fingers traced a

line down the smooth skin to the birthmark on the right side of his

lower back. He was studying it closely just like he was studying the

rest of the supple body laid out before him like a feast waiting to be

eaten. His lips began a journey, trailing kisses from neck and shoulder

blade to lower spine. His hands caressed the firm ass cheeks. "Raise

your hips, boy."

The stable boy did as he was told he couldn't see a thing but he was

getting so aroused by the boss' sensual exploration of his body. His

trapped cock was springing to action.

"Oh, boss, touch me, please. AH!" he felt the boss touch his balls

rubbing his fingers against the heavy sacs. The feel of the sudden touch

was just as quickly gone.

"Boss?..." 'SMACK' "OW!" he felt a hand hit his bare bottom with just

enough force to send his quivering hips forward and his cock sliding

against the straw.

"Shut up and take your whoopin, I done told ya you was gonna get it but

good." The boss smacked the boy's other cheek so he'd have a matched

set. He sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork and then took some

pity on the stable boy and rubbed his hand over the red spots and then

kissed the hot skin. Then his hand slid underneath until he found the

boy's burgeoning cock. The boss sat down on the round and slid under the

boy's body, which was still resting on the bale of straw, and guided the

boy's member into his hungry mouth. He licked the head, his tongue

dipping into the slit.

"Oh, bboss, oh gawd," he felt the boy's hip muscles tense up under his

hands which were ripping them tightly. He took the engorged cock into

his mouth and kept sucking on it, guiding it slowly inside his mouth

until the entire length was being bathed by his hot cavern. In the

meantime his right hand wandered around the boy's ass, caressing the

plump cheek. His fingers slowly delved into the dark cleft until his

index finger found the secret passage hiding between the beautiful

cheeks. His finger drew a circle around the rosebud and the boy gasped

and shoved his cock in and out of the boss' mouth. When he inserted his

middle finger into the opening the boy's head jerked back. The boss

began finger fucking the boy all the while continuing to suck his cock.

It wasn't long before he was being fed the boy's cum.

"Mm, now that's what I call a meal." The boss let the softening cock

drop from his mouth and his finger left the warm home it had found and

he moved to kneel behind the stable boy's beautiful body. "Let me see

what I can find for dessert." The boss found a can of balm and put it

within reach, then he was teasing the boy by rubbing his hands over his

round ass cheeks. Gently caressing the beautiful globes, then he pulled

them apart and found the puckered opening that seemed to be inviting him

to explore. He rested his head against the cheeks, then moved lower and

started to lick the boy's balls. He could hear the boy moaning and his

back arched up and gave him more access. He knew the boy wanted him to

take his cock into his mouth again but he had other ideas. He traced a

line from the boy's balls up to the cleft and in between them he started

rimming the boy's puckered opening.

"Oh GAWD!" the boy moaned loudly. His tongue didn't meet much resistance

as it pressed inside the dark opening, preparing the tunnel for him. He

let some saliva drip from his tongue and land on the rosebud, which he

could see contract a bit. He opened the jar of balm and dipped his

fingers into it and then stuck his fingers where his tongue had just

left and made sure the boy was nice and slick. Then he put some of the

balm onto his stiff member.

"Okay, boy, it's time to show you who is in charge." The boss laid his

body over the boy and guided his cock into the tight channel. He slowly

slid inside, feeling the boy shaking in anticipation.

"Yeah, boss, show me who's in charge." The boy pushed back against the

large cock and met the boss' thrusts. He felt the boss' arm come around

his chest and pulled him up against him and he thrust faster into him.

The boy put his hand on his own cock and started to stroke himself,

matching the rhythm to the thrusts. The boss put his hand over his and

together they were getting closer to erupting like two volcanoes.

"Guns goin off" the boy's voice echoed loudly in the barn.

"Mine, too," the boss grunted a few moments afterwards. He lay on the

boy's back for a few moments until he rolled over to his side, pulling

the boy's body to the side. He gently stroked the boy's face and the

boy turned to face him and their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Oh Ennis, they say you're not supposed to enjoy sex the older you get,

boy are they ever wrong. It just gets better and better for us."

"Jack, since when did you ever listen to what 'they' say. We go by our

own rules, always have. And I like that saying you're not getting older

you're getting better, and we sure are getting better and better. I can

never get enough of you rodeo. I ain't never gonna stop reminding you

how much I love ya, lil darlin."

"I hope you don't, cowboy, cause I know I love you so much it feels like

my heart's just gonna burst with so much happiness. So what are we gonna

do about this mess we made?" he looked down his spunk covered stomach

and at their sweaty, straw covered bodies.

"Oh I can think of something."

They quickly got dressed and made sure all the horses were taken care of

and then went back to the house. It was Saturday and Marianne had the

weekend off and Junior and Annie were in Burlington for the day. So they

had the place to themselves. They went back inside the house and made a

beeline for the bathroom and decided to christen the Jacuzzi they'd

recently had installed.

The strict stock boss and the naughty stable boy both had big smiles on

their faces for the rest of the day.

END


End file.
